Darling in the FranXX: Oneshots
by Bisha-Bisha
Summary: Read 02, Hiro and Co., as they go about the mundane to the crazy things that happen in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Plantation 13**_

 _ **Midday**_

 _ **Garden**_

 _ **"Something Else"**_

 **HIRO'S POV**

As I walked outside of the house we were living inside Garden, the corner of my eye catches a bright strand of pink hair. Knowing who this strand of hair belonged to, I immediately turn to the direction the hair was swaying from.

 _Zero two…_ the girl I met not long ago walked up to me with an innocent smile on her face, something she rarely plasters on her face for reasons I haven't coaxed out of her _yet_.

"Darling" she says as she runs to me now, her step has that happy kick to it accompanied by her sweet voice like the honey she so loves to eat rings in my ears; "Darling" she calls me, always brings a smile on my face for reasons I don't know of _yet_ …again.

"Oh, Zero two! Where have you been?"

"I was waiting for you outside"

"Why?"

Zero two turns her body away from me slightly as she looked on with her eyes gleaming…

 ** _"She's happy today, I see"_**

"I want you to accompany me out in the forest again"

"Now?!"

"Yes, come on"

With my hand pulled along with the amount of strength she's put into it, I had zero chances of refusing. Especially with that face she usually throws at me whenever she got what she wanted which was also a win on my part.

 **" _That adorable face"_**

Slowing down on the path surrounded by the large trees, 02 lets go of my hand and runs towards the lake where we first met. Catching up to her as best as I could, she stops abruptly and I was left reeling towards her, collided with her and staggered on the ground as a result.

"uh, s-sorry" I said sheepishly

This was all just a miscalculation, nothing else.

But something about this miscalculation has my heart pounding like a sledgehammer.

 **" _hmm, wonder what this is"_**

"Darling, you pervert" 02 deadpanned.

"I-it was not my intention-"

I was interrupted by a wave of giggles just like before in our first encounter, 02 clinging to her stomach for dear life with a face as amused as a little kid's.

 **" _This girl...this girl just won't give me a break huh?"_**

Smiling at the thought, I stood up and dusted off my uniform and extended my hand for her to hold on to.

"You really are something Darling" she mused as she took my hand for her to get back on her feet.

"I thought you already knew that"

"Hmm? In part, yes but you also like to surprise me sometimes"

"I do?"

"mhmm"

 **" _That smile again"_**

Taken aback by her sudden honesty, my cheeks felt hotter for some reason that I had to turn my head away from her.

"Say, Darling. Look at me"

"O-okay"

Turning my head slowly to face her, 02 who was just in front of me is now closer than ever. I gulped from the sudden closeness of our faces.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring my darling"

"Uhh, by just staring at me that is?"

"Yes and no, I'm not just staring at you"

"Then what el-"

" _ **Darling"**_

she said as she tilted her face sideways near my cheek and -

 _-sniff_

 _" **I want"**_

 _-sniff_

"You want?"

 _-sniff_

 _" **us to"**_

 _ **-BOOP**_

" _ **be together"**_

Staring back at me with her eyes earnestly piercing to whatever was inside me. Clawing, no-pleading her way inside me that I welcomed her in with open arms. I've only met this girl not long ago but I know, somehow I know that this was not just coincidence.

" _ **Then let's"**_

I replied back with as much conviction my voice had to utter and the amount of determination my eyes had to show her, It worked because I was then rewarded by a face lighting up like _crazy._

I may not have the slightest idea of what I'm feeling, why I do what I do and why I say what I say in front of this odd girl but just looking at her somewhat made me not worry.

I know that...that we're going to be just alright, together that is. I'm sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plantation 13**

 **2 AM**

 **Garden**

" _ **Softening Mask"**_

As planned, the boys sleep in different quarters separate from the girls, but this night 02 decides to think otherwise. The pink haired walks slowly out of her room wearing her dirty-white sleeping gown and makes her way to the boys' quarters…specifically _Hiro's,_ as silently as she could _._

Can't mess this opportunity up, right?

What she didn't know was that Hiro wasn't sleeping alone.

" _Tsk"_

Irritated by the sight of a sleeping and disheveled Goro, 02 thinks about it _long and hard_.

The hell with it.

02 opens the door again and tiptoes her way in towards Hiro's bed.

The sight of Hiro sleeping so innocently catches her off guard and she stares at him absentmindedly for a time. Realizing that she's been at it for almost three minutes, she shakes her head straight. Should she mess with him or just savor this moment? And so she proceeds to lift the blanket Hiro was wrapped around in.

Slowly, ever so slowly she slips in the blanket and wraps it around her body. She turns her body to face Hiro, the boy was surprisingly still sleeping peacefully so she decides to let her body succumb to sleep again.

She can finally sleep soundly now that she's with someone she truly cares about for such a long time.

" _Ah, this…this is great. I could die here now and not mind at all"_ was the last thing she thought before she dozed off.

 **Plantation 13**

 **4 AM**

 **(Still) Garden**

Hiro dreamed about it…at least he thought he was dreaming it and yet again things just don't go his way right?

" _Why? What was he thinking? Dreaming of 02 sleeping with him?"_

Couldn't believe himself to have done something he's never done before, he wakes up with a jolt and a sleeping 02 with her mouth ajar, _wrapped around him_ , legs + arms and all. Hot blood went straight up his cheek as this closeness was something he hasn't experienced and something he thought he would _never ever_ experience.

Although he was ready to jump out his bed and leave 02 in it out of respect for her space, it's not all that though. He was also feeling somewhat… _weird_?

" _What is all this?"_

Propping his head up with his arm, he stares at her features and does something what 02 called _"admiring."_

Her cheeks are red from the heat that their bodies were emitting and also the closeness their bodies were in. Her chest brushing against his due to the rising and falling with every breath she took. Her long and black eyelashes that brush down her under eyes. Her pink hair spluttered all over the bed and lastly, her two red shiny horns, reflecting the soft beams of light that's emanating from the window of their room.

He couldn't believe he was doing such a thing. _"So this is what admiring is huh?"_

There was so much about her he wanted to know so that he can admire her more, appreciate her more and _maybe_ even show her how he was _feeling._

The problem? She likes to say no. She likes to do things on her own. She likes to have one face, one mask and that was "I'm always alone, I can do this myself" "I don't mind at all."

He wanted so much to tell her that she didn't need to anymore and that he's finally with her.

" _No need to feel lonely 02"_

And so, he lifts his arm up to tuck in the strand of pink hair that was sticking to her cheek and wiped the sweat that was falling down to her neck. 02 felt this and opens her eyes wide and stares at Hiro longingly.

"Uh, sorry that I woke you up"

"No, it's okay" Her eyes softens "you don't mind?"

"That you're suddenly sleeping next to me?"

She ducks her head down, a feeling foreign to her has crept up to embarrass her.

 _Her cheeks are red? Is she blushing?_

"Yeah"

"I don't mind. I kind of even dreamed of having this moment too"

"Hmmm, really?"

Hiro then used his index finger to lift 02's face up so that their eyes were now at level.

"Yes, really. So just go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up"

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

Instead of answering, 02 presses her soft lips to his. Hiro who was shocked at first from the attack but softened after feeling and tasting her soft and sweet lips. Breaking apart for air, 02 nuzzles her horns on the nape of his neck and was rather ticklish to him.

"hahaha, that tickles"

"It does?"

"Yeah, 02?"

"Hmm?"

"This is new"

Confused at his statement, 02 looks at him eagerly.

" _Did I break?"_ She thought

"What's new darling?"

Placing a hand to her cheek, Hiro replies.

" _ **You"**_

"Do you like it?" She asks

"More than that but I still want you the same way you always are"

He gets closer to her this time and nuzzles his nose to her.

"It's just that…I'd like to have this 02 for myself, if you don't mind?"

Giggling from his honesty and his red cheeks, 02 gives him one last peck for the night.

"I don't mind at all darling"

The two, now wrapped around each other, goes back to sleep and are ready to face whatever there is to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Outside Plantation 13**_

 _ **11:50 PM, near Midnight**_

 _ **Shore (unknown location)**_

" _ **That escalated quickly"**_

After a long day of swimming and exploration, the group ate their dinner and decided to turn in for the night. Nana was going to pick them up in the morning so best to sleep now than regret waking up to little hours of sleep.

Hiro however, couldn't sleep. He was too overwhelmed of the idea of being an official parasite and being a member again in P13, other than that, not only is he an official parasite but he was also given permission to be Zero Two's _official partner_.

" _The best of both worlds"_

It was like something up there in the stars was giving him all this and he couldn't comprehend why… _what did he do to deserve this?_

As he wiggles his body out of the comforter, he noticed Zero Two's comforter beside him was missing of said girl. Concerned for his partners' wellbeing and location, Hiro gently made his way over his comrades positions on the sand, after a short-ish effort of not waking his friends up, he makes his way to the shore.

A sight for sore eyes indeed, Hiro catches Zero Two swimming under the moonlight with the stars guiding her every move. It was beautiful…it was more than that actually. He just couldn't say it or was he still alienated to the word? Slowly walking his way to the water, he calls for Zero Two's attention.

"Zero Two!"

Zero Two hears this and gives him her best smile, one of many that he couldn't get tired of.

"Ah Darling! I thought you already went to sleep"

"…and I thought you were already done swimming" he smiles at her and gives her a knowing look.

"Come on, swimming time is over. You need to rest too"

After mildly chiding Zero Two of her love for the ocean, Hiro turns around and starts walking towards the shore but two strong hands snakes around his waist and pulls him in.

"Neh Darling, we didn't get to swim like this earlier" Zero whispers in his ear, her warm breath making his hair stand.

"Umm…that's because I was pulled in by the guys"

Zero Two this time pulls his back to her chest a little too tight making him blush to his full entirety.

"Haha Darling you're so red"

"Ahh Zero Two stop that"

"Hmmm what's the magic password?"

"Please?"

"Wrong"

Zero Two, who was having too much fun, moves her body so that she was in front of him now. Legs wrapped tightly around his waist and arms around his neck, Hiro had no choice but to close his eyes, his face was red and his heart was beating like crazy.

"Are you okay darling?" Zero Two asks as she tilts her head from side to side, her fingers slowly making their way up to his hair now.

"Ahh no I'm not…just give me a second"

"Could this be? Haha darling you don't want to kiss me are you?"

"Uh-I don't know, maybe?"

Giggling from seeing her partner all flustered, Zero Two couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight.

"And why's that?"

Still closing his eyes Hiro answers confidently, hoping it would at least get Zero Two to unwrap herself around him.

" _She's a strong one"_

"Why? Because this closeness is too much, it's making me feel things I have no clue about"

"Hmmm you couldn't be feeling "love" or "lust" are you?"

"Love?" "Lust?"

 _-Lick_

"Your taste makes my heart race, it's driving me crazy darling"

"Well, to make things fair; you're also driving me crazy right now"

Hiro opens his eyes only to have his breath taken from his lungs, an alluring sight presented to him has completely enchanted him.

Zero Two, with her hair wet, her eyes sort of glowing and the glistening water complimenting her pale skin, Hiro gulps from the godly sight and unconsciously moves his face closer to Zero Two's face now. The girl was still wrapped around him, sort of clinging to him so moving in close was easier.

 _"Was he going in for a kiss?"_

A finger stops him midway and a slight peck on the cheek was replaced instead.

"You're so cute darling, were you going in for a kiss right now?"

"Uh Y-Yeah" Hiro answers, slightly faces his head away from her, embarrassed at what he was about to do.

"As much as I wanted you to, you at least need to know why you want to kiss me in the first place darling"

"Need to know? You kissed me before and you seemed like you didn't hesitate but it did make my heart race. Your soft and warm lips were all I could think about"

"Well, when I met you in the lake I did say I liked you didn't I?"

Well, Hiro couldn't trust his memory now. All the blood and heart thumping was making him dizzy. Answering her with a simple "yes" was too risky. He could be wrong after all.

"Darling, I kissed you because I liked you, you heart was racing because it was no ordinary kiss"

"Really? What's " _ **liked**_ "?"

Zero Two face palms at his innocent question and lets out a soft giggle.

"You're a pervert sometimes darling but you for sure ask some silly questions"

Zero Two let's go of his neck and unwraps her legs around his waist to go for another swim, she was done teasing for now…but Hiro just couldn't let her. Putting in as much strength as he could to pull the pinkette back into his arms, with slight shrugs. He was able to pull it off. With a shocked "oof" from Zero Two, they were back to their old position but this time, Hiro has his arms wrapped around Zero Two's back firmly, it had no use but he could at least try.

Try to make her understand that he's in distress right now, that he has no idea what he's feeling. Could it be what Zero Two said? Was it love? Was it Lust? Either way, he wanted to kiss her right there and now.

Closing his eyes, he goes inn for the kill. Zero just merely smiled, she knew he could do it.

Warm lips crash into each other with the same force as their first kiss but this kiss was different. It was somehow… _sweet?_ It was desperate yet soft, like he was trying to make himself understand everything with just the kiss. So instead of breaking away, Zero Two kisses him back as much vigor as Hiro did.

Both arms travelling each other's bodies, searching for something to hold onto. Hiro cups Zero Two's face firmly, making sure that their kiss wouldn't break apart.

" _Breathing be dammed"_

Zero Two grips Hiro's hair making him wince from the pain but not too much to actually break away. After a long time of just mouths touching, tongues fighting for dominance, bodies touching, and arms roaming wherever possible. The two break away to catch their breaths.

"Wow" Zero Two breathes out, still couldn't believe a kiss could be that _powerful and addicting._

"Yeah" Hiro equally breathes out too, still unable to process what just happened. It was kind of like a spur of the moment thing but it was also one of those things you don't regret.

Their foreheads against each other now, breathing slowly going back to normal but bodies still as close as ever, and the two let out a wave of laughter. Relieved that it all went well.

"Come on, let's go back"

"Okay Darling" Zero Two replies and detaches herself from him.

Hiro never thought that a way into getting this ocean loving girl to come out of the water was a _kiss._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darling in the FranXX**_

 _ **High school Edition**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _riiiiiiiiiiing_

A series of shoes shuffling and squeaking on the shiny floor echoed off the walls of the campus as students left and right were in a hurry to attend the opening ceremony for the first day of school.

The principal, also called Papa by many of the students, (also by himself) have ushered the faculty to make this opening a lively and unforgettable one.

Nana, the faculty administrator and one of the homeroom teachers had been tasked to make sure all the students were early and looked their best.

Hachi, the school's coach and PE instructor was tasked to make sure the cheerleaders and athletes were ready for their presentations. Also to mention, the council was present, eager to see what Papa had prepared for this school year.

Finally, everyone were in their positions, the students seated neatly in the auditorium. The student council president, Ichigo was seating in the front accompanied by her Vice President, Goro. The two were a team...enforcing rules and carrying them out as best fit the situation and for the greater benefit of the students. Luckily, the students don't dislike them that much. Instead of being hated for their bossy attitude, (Ichigo mostly, Goro just likes to follow her lead) they respected them both. Their jobs were hard, with academics to add to that. They were looked up to by the lower level students, aiming to be as responsible and outgoing as they are.

-Going back to the opening ceremony-

 _shriiiiiek_

"Uh...mic test, mic test" Nana utters on the microphone mildly. Standing on the left side of the stage, she turns around to meet the sea of students awaiting for the ceremony to begin. Ichigo gives her two thumbs up as to show her that everything was good to go. Only left thing to do was to start.

["Good morning everyone! My name is Nana and I'm the faculty administrator, I'm also one of the homeroom teachers in this school. Moreover, I'm in charge of today's Opening Ceremony. But before we can begin, I would like to call on to our beloved Principal to give as an opening remark, Papa"]

Nana announces clearly and without falter, the speakers delivering her voice throughout the gymnasium.

Papa takes over Nana and proceeded to say:

["Welcome my dear students! You have been chosen carefully by the school council for a reason, and that reason being: we've seen your potential, in the past and hopefully in the future as well. We do not only wish for you my children to be the best you can be but to be better than anyone of the greats. So shed every blood and sweat you have and fly high"]

A roar of applause echoes around the gymnasium as Papa exits the stage. Before Nana could carry on though, the doors of the gymnasium open loudly, making everyone turn their heads to the direction of the loud noise. A girl with pink hair, two red horns, wearing an unofficial uniform comes into view, other than that, she was accompanied by Dr. FranXX, the school's Sex ED teacher and Doctor.

"Tsk, why is she _here just now_?" One of the council's retort at the sight as the pink haired girl followed Dr. FranXX's to middle of the entry way, pass the students and to the front row seats.

The pink haired girl, walking confidently behind the Dr. Takes her seat with a smug look on her face. She turns her head to the side and catches a boy dumbfoundedly staring at her.

A boy name Hiro, lost in his own space, probably enchanted at the sight that just unexpectedly showed up realizes that he's been staring at the two horned beauty far longer than possible. Shaking his head to make sense of everything, his mind flashes back to the time where he was with _someone close to him once_ , but that was before. Whatever he was feeling for this mysterious girl now was crazy and unrealistic… _love at first sight? How cliché can you be?_ He lays the thought to rest…or so _he thought._

Nana clears her throat dismissing the uneasy air that had flown over their heads just now, and started where she left off.

Firstly, introducing last year's academic student achiever, Ikuno, the top student of all the class last year was called up to the stage to receive thanks from Papa and the council for carrying the school's name in every competition she attended and won in.

The shy girl bows in front of everyone and goes back to her seat, just two rows behind Ichigo. She walks pass the front row and glances towards the short haired President as a slight _blush adorns her cheeks_ as she sat down, her eyes down casted, she opens her book and was ready to enter another world. Somewhere far away from everything.

"Now that we've gone pass all the serious announcements..." Nana followed, "Let me introduce to you all this School's proud Cheerleaders!"

Loud music starts booming out of the speakers and cheers for the cheerleaders were thrown out of excitement from the students (the majority from the boys of course) Kokoro, the Cheerleading Squad's leader runs towards the center just below the stage and poses for the students watching (nosebleeds everywhere). Her cute face and innocent aura throws off the male students left and right.

She was then followed by Miku, the second in command, jumping hysterically from the amount of noise her fellow students were generating. And alas, the squad were finally complete and they do one of their renditions. As the girls were dancing their hearts out, the football team were called out to enter the stage with them. The Quarterback Futoshi comes running with so much energy, just stopping right next to Kokoro and gives off a big wave to their friends and batch mates. He gives Kokoro a knowing look, the two of them have always been together...as friends' however. The lead cheerleader and the quarterback, _How High School can this get?_

From afar, the resident rich kid - bad boy Mitsuru looks intently at Kokoro, his undying infatuation for her pales completely in comparison from his asshole demeanor towards others. You can say that he has a sweet spot for her…and only for _her_. They go way back, way back than Kokoro and Futoshi and although Kokoro and Mitsuru have had a _falling out_ before school started, he still thinks of her dearly and she was the same. She just wouldn't admit it.

One student, who was having too much fun with everything. His loud voice overlapping the others. Zorome, everybody's friend is what they called him. He was outgoing too, he was an excellent actor, a drama club member and also a bit jealous towards one student in particular: Hiro, his reasons why and when it started were still unclear though, but one thing is for sure. Although Hiro was just your ordinary boy, He was once a top student, even passing ahead of Ikuno at one point.

Something happened that has thrown him off of his course…will we find out? Soon we will.

Will these students' lives intertwine at some point? We'll see.

For now, let's enjoy the opening ceremony.


End file.
